Sakura's Revenge
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: We always knew that Sakura had anger issues. How do Naruto, Sai and Sora handle the situation? Rated T for teen. written for Sakurahime92. slight NaruSora and implied SakuSai


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Deidara would be alive and I really don't think Sakura would exist.**

**Hey, yo! It's Mika-chan! I'm trying out the new intro. This is for Sakurahime92, who happens to be a good friend of mine from kinda far back. This was certianly interesting to write. Let the deadly tale begin!**

Uzumaki Naruto was waiting by the gates to Konohagakure, waiting eagerly for someone to arrive. He hadn't seen this certain someone for a long time and was anxiously awaiting their arrival. Sora had been gone from the village for a few months and Naruto wanted to see his lover again.

Naruto was growing bored with waiting and started to make shadow clones of himself when he heard that laugh that he loved to hear. Turning back to the gate, Naruto saw Sora standing a few feet away from him.

"Hey, Naruto." Sora said with a shy smile.

Naruto dashed over to his friend and crushed him with a bone-breaking hug.

"Geez, I'm glad you missed me." Sora said.

"That's an understatement, Sora." Naruto said as he pressed his lips to his lover's.

The two started their usual kissing routine. Naruto forced his tongue into Sora's, but Sora decided that he'd do something different. He separated his tongue from Naruto's and ran the tongue along the blonde's neck. Naruto gasped in surprise and started nibbling Sora's ear before-

A loud explosion rocked the streets of the village, causing Naruto to crash into Sora, both falling to the ground. Looking over their shoulders, Naruto saw the pink hair fly and he didn't have to stop to wonder who was behind this. Haruno Sakura, his team-mate. And Sai was probably there as well. Yep. The raven-haired teen was standing amidst the chaos, sighing at his girlfriend.

"Long time no see, Sai." Sora said, brushing the dust off him as he stood and pulled Naruto to his feet.

"Nice to see you too, Sora." Sai said with a rare smile.

"I'm not through with you yet, Sai." Sakura was still fuming as she stomped over to her boyfriend.

"Let's go somewhere else." Naruto pulled his lover away from the scene of the fight. "You know what happens when Sakura-chan gets angry."

"All too well. So, what's new around here?" Sora asked as they went into a side street. "Besides the obvious edition of the crater to the street?"

"Eh, Ino and Shikamaru are back together." Naruto said, commenting on his other two friends.

"What time is this?" Sora knew how much Ino and Shikamaru broke up and got back together.

"The third." Naruto shook his head sadly.

"Well, maybe it'll last this time." Sora took his boyfriend's hand in his.

"That's what you said last time." Naruto looked into Sora's eyes.

"Eh." Sora shrugged. "So what else?"

"Gaara came for a visit with Temari and Kankuro." Naruto said.

"Oh, that's nice." Sora had never met Gaara, but he knew that the Kazekage was a Jinchuuriki host like Naruto.

"He wanted to meet you, but you weren't here." Naruto said. "Which reminds me, Sora…how long are you staying?"

A smirk formed on Sora's lips as he asked, "What, you want me out of the village already?"

"No, silly!" Naruto punched his lover playfully in the arm. "I want to know how much time I'll have to spend with you."

"I'll be here for about two weeks." Sora said. "Is that long enough?"

"No, it's not." Naruto frowned. "I want you to live here."

"But I'm needed at the temple." Sora said. "You understand, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Naruto said in tones of sadness.

* * *

"Sakura, watch out for the-augh!"

"Well, that's your fault, Sai!"

Sakura and Sai were still fighting it out in the streets of Konoha. Sai, however, had managed to steer his girlfriend away from the innocent people and allow the fight to continue in a park, though he now had to avoid the water in the lake.

Sakura was intent on making her boyfriend suffer. Especially after his little comment that would be enough to make any girl start a riot.

"I didn't mean to call you that!" Sai yelled.

"You didn't mean to call me ugly?" Sakura shrieked in anger.

"I thought it was a complement!" Sai yelped, avoiding the rocks that Sakura was throwing at him.

"Ino's reaction wasn't enough to tell you that it wasn't a complement?" Sakura was very sceptical at this point.

"I guess I should have known better." Sai managed to shrug as he jumped over a particularly large bolder. "But I was in ROOT, Sakura! You know what they did to me!"

"But now that you have a girlfriend, you need to forget it." Sakura's green eyes were slits. "While you still _have_ a girlfriend, that is."

"Sakura, you really should stop."

Both Sakura and Sai stopped and faced Sora and Naruto, who were walking in their direction.

"Should stop what, Sora?" Sakura frowned at the teen.

"Stop taking your anger out on your boyfriend." Sora clarified.

"Well, excuse _me_." Sakura's words dripped with sarcasm. "Sora, did you hear what he called me?"

"Beautiful?" Sora frowned.

"Ugly." Sakura shot a glare at the raven standing a few feet behind her.

"I meant beautiful." Sai said, cheeks turning pink.

"But you _said_ ugly." Sakura was still glaring at Sai.

"Here it comes…" Naruto said to himself.

"Sakura, you know I was raised in ROOT. It's hard coming out of that habit!" Sai exclaimed. "I don't know what I'm supposed to call anyone anymore! I certainly can't call Naruto-kun sexy."

"Thanks for the complement, but no." Naruto shook his head.

"And he's already mine." Sora pulled Naruto closer to his chest.

"In any case," Sakura interrupted them, "you'd best learn to compliment instead of insult, Sai."

"Sakura, maybe you should learn how to tone things down a bit." Naruto suggested.

"We'll help!" Sora exclaimed. "But I only have two weeks, so we need to do it quickly."

* * *

A few days later, Naruto, Sai, Choji, Sakura and Shikamaru were having lunch at Ichiraku; Naruto wouldn't eat anywhere else. While they waited for Sora to arrive, Shikamaru decided that it was a good idea to show the pink-haired kunoichi how to handle insults peacefully.

"Ok. Now, Sakura, watch what I do." Shikamaru turned to Choji and said, "What's up, fatty?"

"What did you call me?" Choji glared at Shikamaru.

"Uh-oh." Naruto and Sai said simultaneously.

They knew all too well what happened when someone called Choji fat. The whole village did, actually. One time, Ino had accidentally called Choji porky and Choji had sent her flying through the wall of Shikamaru's house. Needless to say that Nara Yoshino was not pleased.

"Shikamaru…" Sai said slowly, warning the shadow master.

"Just trust me." Shikamaru said.

"What did you say?" Choji demanded.

"You heard what I said." Shikamaru faced his team-mate again.

"So I'm right?" Choji assumed.

"That's correct." Shikamaru nodded.

Immediately, Choji pounced on Shikamaru, both crashing to the floor. Shikamaru had to possess a shadow to get the very angry Choji off of him.

"So do that?" Sakura mused. "Too bad. That's what I already do."

"That's _not_ what I was going to say, Sakura." Shikamaru said, glaring at Choji.

"So you want me to take Ino's attitude?" Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"The world doesn't need another Ino, Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"That's for sure." Sai nodded.

"So what are we doing then?" Shikamaru frowned. "Why are Choji and I even here?"

'Well, I had _hoped_ that Choji would be able to control himself to show Sakura-chan how arguments could be resolved." Naruto shot a glare at Choji.

"Shikamaru called me fat." Choji said, sounding just like a small child trying to get out of a scolding.

"I told you I would!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"You did?" Choji frowned.

"Yes, I did." Shikamaru crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh." Choji stared blankly ahead of him. "That's right, you did."

Shikamaru sighed. He didn't want to put up with Sakura _and_ Choji in one day.

"Well, we'll get going, Shikamaru." Sai said as he and Naruto jumped off the barstools.

"Thank God." Sakura joined them as they left the ramen bar.

"So where now?" Naruto wondered.

"Eh, let's see if we can find Sora." Sakura said.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto grinned.

"Hey, Sakura, you know you look…" Sai started to say.

"Before you say anything, Sai, think about what you're going to say." Naruto said quickly.

"Hideous." Sai said.

"You called me_ what_?!" Sakura lunged at Sai, knocking him to the ground.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelped.

"What is it?"

Sora had arrived, but just a little too late.

"Sora, Sai-kun called Sakura-chan hideous." Naruto said, grabbing Sakura's shoulders and attempting to pry her off the raven.

"What did he mean to say?" Sora grabbed Sai and tried to pull him away.

"I don't know!" Naruto yelped.

"Sai!" Sakura screeched.

"What did I do wrong?!" Sai wailed.

"I think you meant to say beautiful." Sora said, finally separating the two.

"Is _that_ what that means?" Sai frowned.

Sakura didn't answer. She was too busy seething over her boyfriend's comments.

"Ok, split up and don't see each other until tomorrow." Sora said. "Give yourselves time to cool down."

"But we have dinner reservations!" Sai exclaimed.

"Cancel them." Naruto said. "Sai and I are going to my apartment for some ramen and miso soup."

"We are?" Sora frowned.

"We are now." Naruto dragged his lover back to his apartment, where Sora threw himself onto the couch.

"That was a nightmare." Sora sighed.

"You didn't see Choji and Shikamaru, though." Naruto shook his head.

"Well, Choji always does that." Sora shrugged.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend after he joined Sora on the couch.

"Are we going to try it again tomorrow?" Sora asked.

"Nope." Naruto shook his head.

"No?" Sora frowned.

"Sakura-chan's always going to do this." Naruto nodded once. "There's really nothing we can do."

"Was she this bad before she was trained by Godaime?" Sora asked.

"No, but she would flog you to death." Naruto shuddered at the memory.

"Ouch." Sora winced.

"Yeah, you got that right." Naruto said as a smile formed on his lips.

"So we're giving up." Sora nodded. "But what about Sai?"

"Sai can handle her, Sora." Naruto snuggled against his lover. "Besides, I don't think she'd kill him off."

**Was it really bad? This was my first shot at a SakuSai...well, hope you liked it, Tohru-chan! review, people? thanks for reading!**


End file.
